Against
by BNGwarrior
Summary: After a death, three heroes are brought together to save the world from demons and criminals. a crossover of dean from supernatural, peter from heroes, and chloe from smallville. will include a love triangle, based off of the video series by elviriel.


**here's a cross over series that was inspired by a series of videos created by elviriel that involves Chloe from Smallville, Dean from Supernatural, and Peter from Heroes. The video for this paticular story is here/watch?vbRPtezNkcSU&featurePlayList&p1710E57D226330B6&index1.**

**Heroes is the creation of Tim Kring, Smallville and Supernatural are the creations of the CW, and the overall story idea is created by eviriel, who i have premision to create. So, ultimetly, i don't own a thing.**

Chapter 1: Loose a Brother, Gain a Partner

Sam Winchester walked through the field, clutching his arm after going toe to toe with a super-strong demon. Looking up, he saw his big brother walking through the mist

"Sam!" Dean called, shotgun in hand.

"Dean." Sam called back, never thinking of a time he had been so happy to see his older brother; not that he'd ever tell him that. But unfortunately, the demon behind him that he thought he'd beaten was still alive and was coming at him with a blade.

"Sam, look out!" Dean waned breaking into a run, but it was to late, the demon slammed the blade into Sam's back, giving it a twist for good measure. "No!" Dean yelled in fury as his little brother screamed in agony. Dean caught Sam in his arms and slowly lowered the two of them to the ground.

"Hey, look, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad all right." Dean said as Sam's head began to slowly roll around. "Hey, it's not even that bad all right? We're gonna get you patched up good as new all right, I'm gonna take care of you. That's my job isn't it, taking care of my pain in the ass little brother." But it wasn't enough. Despite Dean's words, Sam's eyes glazed over and his head rolled forward. And right there, in the arms of his older brother, his best friend, his partner, Sam Winchester crossed over to the next life. "Sam? Sam?" Dean said, his voice slowly breaking and tears forming in his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Dean held his brother's body close to him.

Flashback, several months ago.

Sam and Dean sat on the couch, watching TV.

"You know Sam, with the Demon gone and Mom and Dad resting in peace, you could probably go back to college, give up the hunt, you know?" Dean said, taking a swig of beer.

"And do what?" Sam asked, taking a drink himself. "Leave you to get your ass kicked by the first demon that is too smart for you, which will probably be the very next demon we come up against?" Dean threw a pillow at his little brother.

"I'm trying to be nice here man." He said, smiling

"And I appreciate it." Sam said, dodging the pillow. "But seriously, you're not going to give up the hunt and, well, there's nothing really for me back at college." Sam's face fell as he thought back to his girlfriend Jessica, who was dead because of the same demon that had murdered the Winchester brother's parents. "No Dean, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Dean smiled at his younger brother, taking another swig.

"Bitch." He said

"Jerk." Sam shot back.

Present day

Crossing through that very same clearing was a young man that Sam had called for in case things would go strait to hell, like they had. He was an old college friend of Sam's who knew all about what he and his family did when it came to "hunting trips." The name of this young man was Peter Petrilli.

He had just arrived when he saw Sam get stabbed in the back and was following the monster that did it with his eyes, which were narrowed and beginning to burn with in intense hatred. In college, Sam Winchester had been Peter's best friend, more of a brother than his own brother, Nathan, was. And now he was dead, but right then and there, Peter swore to make sure that his murderer joined him in the next world.

Flashback: a couple of years ago.

Peter walked into the college for his sophomore year to find a new kid standing in front of the message board.

"Hey." Peter called, catching the new kid's attention. "You new here?"

"Yeah, got in on a scholarship." The kid said turning to Peter. "Sam Winchester."

"Peter Petrilli." Peter replied, holding out his hand, which Sam shook. "Nice to meet you. What's your major?"

"Not real sure yet." Sam admitted. "Haven't really had time to think about it, what about you?"

"I'm trying to become a nurse, you know, one of those that aren't stuck in the hospital all the time." Peter said as Sam tried to muffle a few chuckles.

"Wow, that's uh, that pretty noble." Sam said.

"Thanks man." Peter said. "Hey, listen, I getting together with some friends, actually it's kind of a double date and one of the girl's date canceled on her so maybe you could fill in."

"Sure." Sam said with a shrug. "What's her name?"

"Jessica." Peter replied with a smile.

Present day.

Then, as Dean held his brother's body, and Peter's fists were clutched with anger, the earth began to shake and a crypt began to spew out what looked like black smoke. Not wanting to leave his brother, but knowing he had a job to do, Dean lay his brother down on the ground, grabbed his shotgun, and ran to the source of the smoke. Peter, taking one last look back at Sam, followed at a distance.

When he caught up to the elder and last remaining Winchester, he was firing shots of rock salt at the clouds of smoke which Peter knew to be demons, causing them to disperse and retreat. Dean had gotten hit in the head and a thin trail of blood was slowly flowing down his face. When he force the demons back into the crypt, Peter raised his hand and the door to the crypt close and the pentagram styled seal on it spun and locked, sealing the demons back inside. Dean whirled around, pointing the shotgun at the new comer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy man." Peter said, quickly, raising his hands. "You're Dean right?"

"Yeah." Dean said slowly, his voice cold and hard. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Petrilli." Peter replied. "I'm a friend of Sam's from college. He told me what you guys to, the hunting and everything."

"He told you?" Dean asked.

"He was my best friend." Peter said, slowly lowering his hands. "He was more of a brother than my own brother. I wan to find the thing that killed him Dean. I want to send it back to the firry pits of Hell where it belongs."

"I admire the spirit Peter." Dean said, lowering his shotgun. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go up against a demon. Chances are you'll end up joining Sam instead of killing the demon." He walked past Peter and stopped. "Trust me that trick with the door was good, but I highly doubt that Sam would have wanted you to walk right into your death." Dean walked past Peter, walking over to his Impala.

"He wouldn't want you to do it either Dean." Peter said.

* * *

Peter burst into the room that he had seen Dean walk into. Ever since their first meeting close to a week ago, having taken some time for Sam's funeral, Peter had been tracking Dean as the hunter had been tracking down the monster that had murdered his little brother. Peter had been waiting outside when he heard Dean's scream of pain. He burst into the room to find it practically empty.

"Dean?" Peter said, walking into the room, looking around. Then he felt something hit his head. Peter touched his head and felt he sticky substance. Then he felt more hitting his face, he touched it and looked at it.

"Blood?" Sam asked, then, he looked up and saw Dean pinned to the wall by some unseen force, his chest appeared to be slashed open. "Holy," Peter gasped, and then he whirled around and found himself looking at a man with eyes that were black and soulless.

"I remember you." The man, or to be more accurate demon, said. Suddenly, Peter felt himself thrown back and pinned to the wall. "You're the one who locked my brothers and sisters back up in their tomb."

"Glad to see I made an impression." Peter grunted as he struggled against the invisible bonds that held him. "I mean, after all, you're the freak that killed my best friend, his little brother." He jerked his head over at Dean, who was bleeding heavily. "So I hope you don't mind if I show no remorse."

"Then I hope you don't mine if I kill you like I did you little friend." The demon raised its hand, but before it could do anything, Peter let out a yell and blew the creature back and slammed it against the wall. Peter dropped to the ground while Dean began to slide down and collapsed in a heap.

"How did you do that?" The demon demanded.

"That's my little secret." Peter said, throwing his fist forward and the demon reeled back as if it hat just been punched. Every time the demon tried to attack, Peter threw out a punch, the demon reeled back.

"Hey, shithead!" Dean called, getting both their attention. The demon had turned to look at him just as Dean fired his gun and hit the demon in its eye, sending it spinning and a steam of darkness poured out of its host's mouth as it collapsed, dead. Dean was breathing heavily as he turned to look at Peter. "Thought I told you to stay away."

"Looks like you needed my help." Peter said helping Dean to his feet. "Come one; let's get you out of here so you can get back to kicking demon ass." After Dean was all patched up, he and Peter were sitting in a bar.

"So, you and Sammy were best friends?" Dean asked.

"Well, I thought so, but he always talked about your being his best friend." Peter said, taking a drink. "He was always talking about how you were always there for him, always looking out for him, that kind of stuff."

"So, what was the deal with that psychic stuff?" Dean asked.

"I'm not real sure, one day I was just able to do stuff like that." Peter said with a shrug. Dean was about to say something, but then he heard his cell phone going off.

"One sec." Dean said, flipping it open. "Winchester."

"Wherever you are, I could really use your help." Said the voice on the other end.

"Chloe?" Dean asked, but the line went dead. Dean stood there for a few seconds before he closed the phone and turned to Peter. "You feel like taking a road trip?"

"Where to?" Peter asked.

"Smallville, Kansas." Dean said, throwing down some money and grabbing his jacket. Peter looked at him for a few seconds before grabbing his own coat and following him. The two new partners walked to the Impala and got in.

"Smallville huh?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied, starting the car.

"What's there?" Peter asked.

"An old friend." Dean said as he pulled out of the bar's parking lot and drove off into the night, his new friend and ally by his side.

**And here's the first chapter, hope you all like it. and if you want it all to keep comming, there will probably be about 18 chapters, then all I need is at least one review.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
